Nightmare at Twilight
by charmed-star11
Summary: We've all heard if the horrors that market our myths and legends.  These are stories of horrifying creatures that are heartless and nearly indestructible.  What people don't realize when they go to bed at night, these myths are real...
1. Prologue

**BPOV**

**We've all heard if the horrors that market our myths and legends. These are stories of horrifying creatures that are heartless and nearly indestructible. What people don't realize when they go to bed at night, is that these myths and legends are all based in fact. I am lucky enough to know the good myths, but now I've encountered the one myth and legend that doesn't like me….**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was a normal day in Forks. Edward picked me up from my house and drove us to school. I was excited with everyone else because a new girl was coming. Edward and Alice had found her name to be Janette Mortier. Edward was trying to talk to me but I was lost in my thoughts about the new girl.**

"**Bella!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see were at school and I was just sitting here. I smiled at him as we exited the car, him showing off and opening my door before I could even move. I glared at him playfully while he just smiled.**

"**What had you all caught in your thoughts?"**

"**The new girl, actually, because I'm thinking of if she'll be like me, Angela, or the –cool- crowd." He nodded and led me to our Mythology course. He grabbed my left hand, the one holding my engagement ring, and kissed it before class started.**

"**As you all know, we have a new student joining us today. Miss Mortier, please will you introduce yourself?" He motioned towards the back of the room. I turned to see a girl with long black hair, tanned skin that looked as if it hadn't seen the sun in awhile, Gothic clothing and guarded green eyes. She was an overall pretty girl.**

"**Hey, I'm Jane or Janie, I'm from Springwood, Ohio and I live with my older brother here." She nodded and sat down. The lights lit up her face and I saw the dark bags under her eyes that were as dark as Edward's when he hadn't fed in weeks. Speaking of which, he was holding my hand and tightened it. I looked at him to see his face expressionless and his eyes as black as night.**

"**Edward what's wrong?" I whispered as the teacher began the lesson.**

"**Whatever she has been through is setting my instincts on edge. She feels dangerous and her mind has a wall around certain memories. There's a crack on the wall though." I nodded and glanced back at her taking notes. She seemed okay, but I looked at her eyes. They were harder than stone and seemed to flick towards the students and teacher in a fashion of a POW instead of a normal student. I felt Edward move our hands to his thigh and I leaned a tad closer to try and comfort his anxiety.**

"**You need to relax or the teacher will notice Edward. Think of the night I accepted your engagement." His body visibly relaxed and his eyes gained some color back. I quickly kissed his neck before resuming my own notes.**

**The entire class passed uneventfully, Edward concentrating on everything but Jane. When the bell rang, he cleaned up our supplies before hoisting the bag over his shoulder and quickly leading me out of the room. We continued on through our day, until lunch came around. Esme had started packing us lunch so that they could actually slip foods in that everyone could eat. I had forced Edward to try steak tartar and oddly enough he was able to stomach it and so Esme made raw meat stews for her children. We got to our lunch table to see Jane was sitting at the end of it. Alice wasn't here yet but Edward tensed again. I led him to the table, finding it harder to do so the closer we got. Jane looked up and blushed as she saw Edward.**

"**I'm sorry but no one else looked forgiving enough to try and sit with. I'm Jane." I sat down next to her smiling as Edward sat across from us. He opened his lunch and discreetly hid that fact it was raw venison with deer blood instead of beef stew.**

"**It's fine. I remember being the new girl here. I'm Bella Swan and this is my fiancé Edward Cullen." She took my offered hand and shook it. Edward smiled and offered his. She shivered a little but I realized he offered the hand I had been holding so it was warmer than normal.**

"**Your hand is a little cold. You might want to consider gloves tomorrow. Anyway, I figured you two would be the best to ask where Chemistry 2 is." She took a bite out of her sandwich, looking expectant.**

"**It's near the Calculus room, which we have next. We'll take you there. So, Jane, what's your impression of Forks?"**

"**It's a lot darker than I thought any place could be. The sun doesn't shine often here, does it?" I shook my head and laughed. She was just a normal girl, I don't know why Edward was so put off. At that time, Alice danced over and sat next to her.**

"**Oh, you must be Jane. I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's adoptive sister." She had her lunch pail out, opening it subtly. Jane waved at her and the rest of lunch was spent in idol conversation. Alice danced off to Art History while we escorted Jane to Chemistry. Once she was dropped off, Edward fully relaxed.**

"**I know she is normal but there is something wholly off about her that I can't put my finger on." I just sighed at me but I had a feeling I knew what he meant. It was like knowing when you're doing something you shouldn't but you're not sure why when it seems so harmless.**

"**Now, pop quiz today everyone, so all materials away except for your calculators and pens!" I groaned softly as I watched our bouncing Calculus teacher hand out our pop quizzes.**

"**It's only on derivatives to the first and second degree. From what I can see, there are no trig functions."**

"**Thanks Edward." Did I mention it is such a blessing to have a mind-reader as a fiancé? I looked down at the quiz and saw it was easy enough. It took about half the period for everyone to finish, minus Edward who finished in the first 5 minutes of class. I was proud to say it took me only 15 minutes to do the four problems.**

"**Okay, today we're applying derivatives to real-world situations, believe it or not. Now, what does first derivative determine?" The lesson went on like that. We even were able to tap the second derivative in the real-world situations. Once Calculus was over, we headed down to our last class, Anatomy 1. The class was easy enough since I had a tutor that went through medical school.**

"**Okay, Mr. Jackson isn't here today but you are still are doing your lab on the reproductive system. I was given the option of letting you choose your partners or I decide them and he said to choose them for you. So, here we go." I groaned…of course I wouldn't get Edward for a partner.**

"**I'm going in reverse alphabet so Bailey and Wilson, you're together." Oh, well, I might actually end up with him. Next was Connor and Vanzetti so it was Cullen and…**

"**Cullen and Swan, you're together." Yes! Edward smiled at my smile but then he looked over the lab that we were doing.**

"**You do realize that we have to possibly run into the preserved fetus' right?" I looked down at the lab and saw that one group would get the filled pig. I cringed and then shook my head.**

"**Please?"**

"**I get it." He went up and grabbed one near the end. He lifted, in appearance of examining it and I saw him sniff it subtly. He put it down then grabbed one from the middle, following the same procedure. He smiled at this one and brought it back to me.**

"**No, babies?"**

"**No babies, the one with smells like multiple animals grouped together where the other ones smell like a single animal. Okay, let's get started." We worked on getting the uterus out, the irony of grabbing a girl pig is Edward was wary about removing it. Our lab completed, we left school and ended up going to the meadow.**

"**You know, I kind of have this weird feeling about what's coming."**

"**Is this all centered around that girl?" I nodded while looking up at the sun. It mostly showed up here, it was why I really liked it.**

"**Well, we will have Alice check on it when we go home." His lips met my pulse point and I sighed. He had loosened up a lot since I accepted his proposal and it was a slight relief to not have him so uptight. He was more willing to be, for lack of a better word, naughty and had certainly acted upon that naughtiness.**

"**You know Bella, if people know where I tended to concentrate, they would think you were suicidal."**

"**Yeah, but they don't know that you are a vampire and if they do, then they don't appreciate your control…." He licked at my pulse and as I turned to kiss him, his phone went off.**

"**Answer it, that's Esme's ring." He picked it up and put it to his ear.**

"**Yes Mom?"**

"**Does Carlisle think it's a vampire?"**

"**We'll be home in a minute." He hung up and looked at me.**

"**They found two teenagers brutally murdered in Seattle. It appears that a lion mauled them."**

"**That doesn't sound like a vampire. Normally, human vampires go in for the kill and that's that. Let's go then." He ran us back to the car and drove. I sat thinking about why a vampire would play with a human like that. Even James made a clean kill.**

"**Bella, look, it's the new girl." I looked out and saw that it was Jane, walking on the side of the road. She was heading towards the forest. Edward pulled over and I rolled down the window.**

"**Hey Jane!" She turned around and smiled at us.**

"**Hi Bella, Edward, what are you guys doing here?"**

"**We were going to ask you the same thing…it's not safe out here. There are wolves and bears and mountain lions." Her eyes darkened a little but the smile never left her face.**

"**Oh, I guess I shouldn't wonder out here then."**

"**Can we give you a lift home?" Edward was being really polite.**

"**Oh thank you, that would be wonderful." She got into the back and we drove off. I glanced at him and saw he was going 70. Well, he's trying.**

"**So, why were you guys out here?"**

"**We come out here and sit in the car, to get away from his family for a while. Alice can be over-bearing on occasion." I felt my phone vibrate, knowing it was her.**

"**Ah, I can't blame you there. My one friend had 6 brothers and she was the middle of them. I remember her escaping every so often because they were such boisterous boys." We entered town, still chatting away when Edward gently butted in.**

"**Which house would be yours?"**

"**Oh, the green one by the park." Edward headed to the park, and I noticed the dark green house immediately. It was surrounded by white and beige house that were owned by money. The green house was a little run down but still appeared to be kept up.**

"**Thank you guys, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She exited the car to have Edward relax.**

"**Let's get back to my house now." He sped off, slowing down once when a cop passed by. He sped right back up once the cop was around the bend.**

"**Who do you think killed those girls?"**

"**I'm not sure. It could be a newborn that needs to be taken down. You were right when you said most vampires go in for the kill but newborns tend to be sloppy and fueled by confusion and anger whereas all the vampires you've met have had years to perfect their hunting style. Even we were messy eaters at one point in our histories." I nodded but I still think it was not a vampire, especially if there was enough blood left to make it appear as an attack.**

"**Who knows?"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Carlisle didn't have any better insight. Edward was able to see the attack and draw it out for everyone to see but everyone agreed it didn't look like a vampire attack; newborn or veteran.**

"**Well, that wasn't helpful at all. It's obviously a staged accident because the markings are too perfect. Wait, there's an error in your memory Carlisle." Everyone looked at me in shock. I stood and pointed out the body.**

"**Carlisle, show Edward only the body from a different angle." Five minutes later had the body drawn and I could see where something was missing.**

"**I might not have a perfect memory but if this is what you saw…he's missing something right here." I showed them the area and Edward got in closer.**

"**She's right. He's missing his diaphragm, if you look closer, you can see where something sharp cut it out."**

"**That would explain why he died from asphyxiation instead of trauma. None of his major organs are damaged, just the flesh and capillaries. He would have bled out but he could have still been alive when they found them. What about the girl?"**

"**She was missing her ventral ribs and the lungs were torn to pieces. She died from trauma causing asphyxiation." So, it was some sort of human that did this.**

"**Vampires have no need to remove any organs and even the most sadistic only toy with their prey before the hunger takes over. This was a human." I felt sick. I looked at the pictures of the couple again and thought about what sort of mind could think about doing this.**

"**I'm forever astounded by the extremes of humanity. Once you're a vampire, you tend to become one of two people and then that's that. Being a human, you have people like Bella who are completely selfless and caring then you have this. I will never understand it but I think we leave this to the authorities until something more…" The phone rang and cut Carlisle off. I walked out of the room and started up the stairs to our bedroom. Edward let me be, which I'm grateful for because I had to think. My dad was going to be searching for this person. I used the restroom on my way into the bedroom and then walked out to see Edward sitting on the bed. He had popcorn and two bottles.**

"**Edward, my dad will looking for this guy."**

"**When he starts getting more involved, I'll start watching over him and then the pack can do some more trails too."**

"**I don't know…this already just feels different, like nothing here can help but somewhere else can."**

"**Here like what?"**

"**Kind of like if I punched Mike in the face, he would be knocked out. On the physical plane, I don't think this can be solved and closed but something not the physical plane could."**

"**I'll take that to heart Bella. I think that might end up being one of your talents."**

"**Okay, but what's with the popcorn and bottles?"**

"**I figured a little bit of **_**Hamlet**_** and some junk food would cheer you up." He gave me such a crooked, innocent smile that I smiled back and laughed a little as I ran a couple steps then jumped. He caught me, falling back onto the bed laughing at my childish antics.**

"**You know, maybe we can just skip the movie…" I tapped him on the head and shook my head.**

"**Edward Anthony, get your mind out of the gutter and turn on the movie." He pouted and I just kept looking at him until I heard the commercials start. I smiled sweetly, pecking his cheek before I turned and watched one hot David Tennant act. Edward kept moving his hands in a very relaxing massage on my shoulders, arms and neck. I ended up falling asleep in his arms, and this was when my life as I knew it went downhill.**

_**I opened my eyes to see that I was in the boiler room at the school. I had only been down here a couple of times to make-out with Edward when the cameras were installed. I walked around, trying to find the door or the purpose of this dream, not knowing what was lurking around the corner. I turned and saw three little girls in pretty white dresses playing jump rope. They were humming something and as I got closer they started to sing.**_

"_**One, two Freddy's coming for you….Three, Four better lock your door….Five, Six get your crucifix…." Before my eyes, they started to decay and blood stained their dresses and started to run on the floors. Horrible screeches, like nails on chalkboard, could be heard behind me and I turned, their song never ending.**_

"_**Seven, Eight gonna stay up late…Nine, Ten NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" I screamed as a maniacal laugh sounded behind, sounding like the devil himself. There were deep, black eyes illuminated behind me, the whites charred and bloody; the epitome of pure evil.**_

**I screamed as I awoke from that terrible nightmare. Edward was by my side as soon as my eyes opened, the movie no longer playing, instead he had on the stereo.**

"**Bella, are you okay?" I realized tears were streaming down my face and I just shook my head. It had felt so real, unlike any other dream I've ever had. He hugged me to him and soon Jasper was upstairs calming me down. His own terror was evident in his eyes.**

"**Bells, what type of nightmare was that? I'm scared out of my mind." I was finally calm enough to wipe my eyes out and talk without sounding like a child.**

"**I don't know. I was in some sort of boiler room and I was trying to find the exit. I turned the corner and there were three girls playing jump rope and singing this perverse version of a song and then they started to decay and bleed everywhere. Next thing I know, at the end of their song, there was this loud scraping noise, like scraping nails on a chalkboard or a pipe. This evil laughter was right behind me and I turned and all I saw were these black eyes, like a human's, glowing. They were charred and blood-shot and were just evil incarnated. I had never seen anything like them at all." Edward held me closer and Jasper looked stunned.**

"**That sounds like something I've heard or seen before. I'll try and remember it but it was not long after I met the Cullens that I think I heard about this." He disappeared, thinking hard and probably researching. I just stayed in Edward's arms, his scent filling me with calm and comfort.**

"**Edward, tonight, will you merge with me?"**

"**Of course, Bella, I'll be there."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The rest of the week and into the weekend, I didn't have another nightmare like that. We ended up blaming it on the attack and it had triggered my subconscious to be highly creative. The new girl, Jane, started to look more and more tired. She was a mess in the mornings, so I ended up bringing in energy drinks and my own hair/make-up to make her presentable in the mornings. She was a good friend, and I was concerned for her.**

"**Jane, how about you come over tonight? Edward and the guys are going out for some brother bonding and it'll just be Alice, Rose, and I at the house."**

"**Oh, sure Bella, I'll just go home after school and tell my brother I'll be out all night." I smiled and hoped she would get some sleep tonight.**

**I picked her up in Alice's car around 4, seeing her wave through the door and then rush out. She jumped into the car, whistling at it.**

"**It's Alice's car. I just grabbed the first set of keys I saw on the table."**

"**Do you go home at all or do you permanently live with your fiancé?" I laughed a little, seeing her smile and relax.**

"**I do go home on occasion but, I'll tell you a secret. Edward sneaks into my room when I stay at my house. My dad has pretty much accepted the fact I am almost ready to get married and go off to college."**

"**Must be nice having a man you can trust this early on in your life."**

"**It is, I am really lucky. He is the most perfect person you will ever meet. Now, my warning for the two females we will be staying with, they are HUGE make-over freaks." Jane just laughed at that and that's when she noticed we were no longer on the main road but in the forests.**

"**Bella, we are going to the Cullen's right?"**

"**Yeah, they live out here because they like go hiking when the sun is out. It's a lot easier to hike up the mountain when you live a few kilometers from the bottom." She nodded but was a little on edge until I turned onto the driveway and the house came into view. Alice and Rose were tossing a baseball between them.**

"**Wow, their house is gorgeous. How many of them live here?"**

"**Seven, eight if you count me." We got out of the car and I chucked Alice her keys. She caught them and we went inside, Jane gasping at the interior design. This was going to be a fun night.**

**It was about one in the morning when Jane fell asleep watching movies. Alice and Rose cleaned up and I fought the fatigue because I wanted to see Edward.**

"**Bella, go ahead and sleep; you'll probably wake when he comes home." I yawned and closed my eyes, drifting off to dream world within seconds.**

_**I woke up to seeing Alice's room was empty. The sun was barely rising outside the window.**_

"_**Edward, Alice, Rose, is anyone here?" No one answered my call. I got up and walked out of the room to the top of the stairs. The house was dark and completely noiseless. I wondered down to the main foyer and saw that the TV was on, just a white screen. I moved to turn it off but that's when I saw the screen change to a playground.**_

"_**Emmett, this joke isn't funny anymore." I walked closer and saw that there were three children running around. My heart stopped as I saw them in white dresses and then they picked up a jump rope. They were laughing as they started in on their game and then they started singing.**_

"_**One, tow, Freddy's coming for you…"**_

"_**Edward!" I was dreaming again and as they continued their song, that horrible sound was behind me. I turned and saw that where the kitchen should be was the boiler room. A shadow walked towards me, a hat on his head and as he passed a red light, I could see a green and red striped sweater that was torn, dirty, and had burn holes. I saw that his right hand was covered with a leather glove that had long knife-like nails coming off the ends. I backed up as he approached, that annoying rhyme not stopping.**_

"_**Five, six, get your crucifix…"**_

"_**Get away from me!" He laughed at me, slowly getting closer so I could see decaying and burnt flesh covering his neck and showing at the ends of his sleeves.**_

"_**Seven, eight, you're gonna stay up late…" His voice was low, it rumbled and scratched against my nerves. My back hit a wall and I turned to see I was surrounded by pipes.**_

"_**Nine, ten, never sleep again!" His face was as horrible as anything I've ever seen. He laughed at me, backed into a corner with nowhere to go.**_

"_**Come on Bella, I just want to play."**_

"_**Stay away from me, you ugly freak!"**_

"_**Oh, that hurts my feelings, you should know better than to hurt someone's feelings. People are known to fight back." He attacked me with those long nails. I screamed and put my hands up to protect myself.**_

**I awoke to see Edward trying to wake me up. His eyes were looking at me in worry and I threw myself at him as I cried and realized I was awake now.**

"**Shhh, Bella, I'm right here. I'm not going to let you go." I sniffed and heard him start to hum my lullaby. I relaxed into his embrace as my adrenaline stopped flowing through me and his scent calmed my nerves. I went to move my left arm and hissed as it hurt. He let me pull away a little as I saw my arm. It was cut with four parallel cuts, just like his knives. I sat frozen.**

"**Bella, how did this happen? Bella?" I looked at him and he started to look scared at my fearful expression.**

"**Edward, he cut me."**

"**Who did?"**

"**Freddy, he cornered me in that boiler room and he attacked me with this knifed glove and I woke up. He cut me on my arm and I awoke with the same cuts."**

"**Wait, this guy, is he the same from the other dream?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I know who this is." He picked me up and I didn't complain because I wanted to feel safe. I had honestly thought my dream was real until I saw those girls. It was hard to tell the difference. He carried me down to the bathroom and started cleaning and wrapping my arm.**

"**In the seventies, there was this man who was a pedophile. The police couldn't catch because there was no evidence and so the townspeople herded him into the place where he took the children, an old boiler room in the bottom of a factory. They trapped him in there and burned him. He laughed at them through one of the windows because he said he would never die, he would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives and get his revenge on them. Every few years since then, there have been mass murders of teenagers and some adults, with only one or two survivors who end up in asylums because of the trauma they suffer. They always say that it was Freddy Krueger, though no one believes them and those that did believe them end up dead." I shivered and he wrapped his cold arms around me.**

"**How do they die?"**

"**Gruesome ways, some even I had trouble stomaching. He kills you in your dreams and what you suffer there is transferred to your waking hours."**

"**So, that song…"**

"**That is his warning. Not…" I saw him hesitate and his eyes darkened slightly.**

"**Edward, not what?" He pulled me close to his chest, as though he was struggling to comprehend something.**

"**Not many people survive once he pegs them as his victims. He has a 98% fatality rate."**

"**Edward, we'll just keep me awake."**

"**The problem with that, love, is that you will eventually need sleep and start drifting into your subconscious while believing you're awake. We'll have to research a way to hurt him."**

"**Well, I'll stay awake as long as I can for now. I really hate those dreams." He nodded.**

"**No lullaby then?"**

"**No, not unless I'm uncomfortable and high on sugar." That got a small laugh from him but that's when Jasper burst in. I jumped and ended up falling off Alice's bed before Edward caught me mid-fall.**

"**I know how to kill him!"**

"**Jasper…"**

"**Edward, it's the only way we can stop this. Carlisle just got word that three more teens and an adult were killed in apparently secure environments."**

"**Jasper, what do we have to do to stop him?"**

"**You have to fall asleep and hold him tight then when you wake up, he'll follow you in this world." Oh, I could see why he said no.**

"**Edward, if it'll end his terror for a few more years…"**

"**No, Bella we are not risking your life!"**

"**I'll try then." Jane walked in, looking all the more tired and worn out.**

"**Jane…"**

"**He killed most of my family and town a few years back. I have the memories of him locked away but he feeds of knowledge. If you know him and you're asleep, then he gets stronger. The more terror he instills, the worst and worst his attacks become until he takes over a human body and forces the town asleep. That's what he did to us. My boyfriend, Tom, ended up sacrificing his life so that I could kill him." Tears were running down her cheeks and she was holding back sobs.**

"**Jane, I'm so sorry about your loss." I got up and hugged her to me. She hugged me back, tighter than I was expecting but not nearly as bad as Emmett's.**

"**What about your brother Jane? How would he feel if his last family member died?"**

"**I don't know. He was just killed last night by Freddy. I heard you say three teens and an adult…"**

"**You went home didn't you?"**

"**The police and CSI were there. They asked me questions and I told them I was at a friend's place since 4. His TOD was 9 PM." Ouch, that was a horrible blow. Of course, they assume the family as the first suspects.**

"**Okay, but we'll watch you and wake you if we see any marks that appear life threatening." She nodded and I saw her remove her shirt and then a few patches on her skin that were attached to wires.**

"**Shocks keep your brain awake and in the conscious realm. It's why I've been looking horrible, because Freddy has been trying to find me again. I take these off and close my eyes, I'll be out in seconds." Well, I guess the battle begins.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I sat and watched as she slept on the bed. Edward had found our heart monitor and hooked it up to her to watch and then he found a brain wave monitor…I don't remember the complex name he gave it. Carlisle had come home and was assisting Edward in watching her vitals. I relaxed and almost fell asleep but Alice came up and pinched my arm.**

"**Ow! Thank you Alice." I had to stay awake…**

"**Alice, go to the store with Bella and grab some energy drinks." I got up, stretched and followed the pixie out of the house and into her car. She drove slower, but it allowed us to hit the imperfections in the road, keeping me awake.**

"**So, what energy drinks do you want Bella?"**

"**Can't I just do the electroshock therapy or something?" Alice laughed at me as we drove to the store.**

"**Yeah, but after about 8 hours, your brain will start frying and your heart will start going haywire. Edward wouldn't appreciate that." Ah, I didn't think about that.**

"**Okay, how about we get one of each and see which you like then buy more." Oh my…**

**We got back to the house with me on a sugar-high and Emmett waiting to make fun of me. I couldn't sit still at all. I was even talking as fast as Alice did when she was excited (not vampire fast).**

"**Emmett,,!" I had no clue what I said but apparently I challenged Emmett to a dance off.**

"**You're on Bells." He set up the Kinect and Xbox then we signed on and danced. Oddly enough, I actually did beat him on **_**Thriller**_**, **_**Earth Song**_**, and **_**Heal the World. **_**I don't know how I won two slow songs while high on caffeine. Soon, I felt the drop after drinking a lot of caffeine. I was fighting my eyelids and it felt like I had a ton of weights attached to my limbs.**

"**No, Bella, you can't sleep."**

"**Carlisle is trying to rouse Jane up…crap, Bella isn't used to this much stimulant. She's crashing fast…" I closed my eyes and tried to reopen them, but I couldn't.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I finally did open my eyes. I was lying on the Cullen's couch. I jerked up fast when I remembered that they were trying to wake Jane. I ran up the stairs, tripping a couple times, to the room she was in. I saw the monitors and nearly gagged on the smell of bleach. So, she had gotten hurt…**_

"_**Bella, where did you go?" I sighed, that was Edward. I turned around and walked back to the stairs, calling out to him so he knew I was fine.**_

"_**I'm up here Edward, I'm fine. I came to see where everyone ran off to…" I stopped at the top. Edward had his arm around Tonya. He was gazing at her in adoration and I felt my heart quickly start cracking.**_

"_**Hi Tonya, I didn't know you were coming down."**_

"_**Ah, Bella, I was looking for you to tell you our affair is over. Snuggles and I were able to settle our differences and realize that we were wrong to separate." As my heart broke watching them kiss, I thought about something. Edward never dated Tonya to begin with so how were they resolving relationship issues?**_

"_**One problem Freddy, Edward never dated Tonya." Edward's eyes turned red and then Tonya turned into a broken and bleeding Jane, tied up and looking at me in horror.**_

"_**To think, I almost had you. Oh well, I can just finish you both off. Who first Bella, you or your new friend who led me your town and let me completely defile your good friend Angela?" No, it couldn't be…**_

"_**You mean you…and…Angela? I'm going to kill you myself." I was pissed off alright. Why did all the mass murderers come for me and my family?**_

"_**Go ahead and take your best shot." He ran at me, still in Edward's form. His right hand came up and I saw those sickening blades on it. I dodged the swipe and ran…into a boiler room. I cursed under my breath but kept running until he tackled me into a couple pipes.**_

"_**One, two Freddy's got you…" I cried out as he sliced open the back of my thigh. I moved my arm and punched him in the face, the skin cracking to show his true flesh underneath. I scrambled back and ignored the pain as I kept running. The boiler room was endless and my leg kept bleeding, slowing me down. I found a door to my left and ran through it, locking it.**_

"_**Three, four better lock your door…"**_

"_**Edward!" I was running again but I knew it was pointless.**_

"_**Five, six get your crucifix…but from experience, they don't really work all that well."**_

"_**No, please, someone help me." I tripped over a protruding pipe, twisting the injured leg's ankle in the process. I was crying freely, scooting along the floor as those demonic red eyes showed through the steam and shadows.  
>"Seven, eight we're going to stay up real late…" His body was back to normal, charred and decaying flesh with burned, old clothing; those knives tapping against the pipes.<strong>_

"_**No, you're just a dream!"**_

"_**I'm your biggest nightmare….nine, ten never sleep again!" He raised his arm in a final blow but a blur ran across my vision and intercepted the hit. Edward was livid, his eyes black but I couldn't be more relieved that he was here.**_

"_**You're right, except I'm your biggest nightmare. You don't mess with a guy's girl you deranged curse." He threw Freddy back, crouching over me as he examined my body. I was too overwhelmed and hugged him tight as I just sobbed in relief.**_

"_**Oh god, Bella, I'm so glad I got to you in time. When you cried out, your shields dropped for me." I heard Freddy get back up and Edward picked me up and ran. I noticed that the boiler room was flickering back and forth from the meadow.**_

"_**Edward, what's happening?"**_

"_**Our mental strength is playing against each other. He wants it to remain here where he is more comfortable. I want you safe and since I use more of my brain, it's a battle of supernatural wills."**_

"_**At least I have a weapon now…"**_

"_**Bella, do you really think he wants you?" Freddy appeared in front of us, forcing Edward to a stop and the meadow flickered out for the last time.**_

"_**Of course, you're in love. I find though that all he really wants is your body, use it for his own purposes and then go for his blond friend, Tonya, I believe her name was."**_

"_**No, you almost got me Freddy, but I know better. If Edward wanted Tonya he would have been with her years ago. I'm special and I'm his." Edward swirled and let the attack hit him when Freddy threw a ball of something at us.**_

"_**What are you kid?"**_

"_**I'm not a kid, I'm older than you." Edward turned and that's when a door appeared next to us and we ran through.**_

"_**Edward, he'll find out soon…"**_

"_**You god damn creature!" The room we were in turned into a pool. Water started falling in on us, filling us in. I looked for the door but it was gone.**_

"_**Edward, we need to get out before I run out of air."**_

"_**I know, but I don't know if there is enough air for you." He started tearing into the walls, I felt the water reach my waist and then I looked up. The ceiling looked lower than it had.**_

"_**Edward, the ceiling is coming down too." He swore under his breath but kept working. The water was filling faster now and the ceiling was progressively lowering. I wasn't going to make it.**_

"_**That's fine by me Bella, because I will release you." Freddy was in the room with us. He grabbed my arm and twisted it in his grip. I bit my lip as my arm was near breaking point.**_

"_**All I want is for you to tell me how to kill your little pet over there. It's your life or his." I saw Edward turn around and then he smirked at a sudden thought.**_

"_**Guess what, you can't kill me, only my own kind can. I also haven't forgotten that if I used my entire brain against you, I would win out." I felt a bubble surround my head and then the floor opened up to drain the water out. Edward grabbed my hand as we dropped into the whirlpool that was forming. It was a long ride but Edward landed us safely. I saw the meadow surrounding us and I breathed a sigh of relief; we were safe for now. I looked down at my injured leg. My ankle was swollen and turning purple while the bleeding had slowed down with clotting. Edward ripped his shirt off and into pieces as he cleaned the wound and dressed it. After he had completed the make-shift bandage he held my ankle in his cold hands. I admit I moaned in relief at the cool sensation.**_

"_**We have to wake you up somehow. But only once you have him…"**_

"_**What has happened to Jane?" **_

"_**She's awake and alive right now. Freddy got a swipe in at her on the shoulder before she jerked awake. It's only you now." At least she was safe. I caught movement out from the corner of my eye and so did Edward because he was holding me closer to him.**_

"_**You know, I think I've had it with you two pathetic humans." The sky darkened to black and a ring of fire surrounded us. This was the worst nightmare I've ever had.**_

"_**Good thing I'm not human then. I'm not asleep Freddy, I'm wide awake!" Edward laid me gently on the ground before he was at Freddy's throat. They fought viciously with each other but the demon knew when he was outdone because his knives couldn't pierce his adversary's flesh. He broke away from Edward and was looking livid and the first trace of fear I've ever seen appeared in those heartless eyes.**_

"_**What are you?"**_

"_**I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the creature that lies in the dark, the blur in the corner of your eye, the hungry in the night with eyes that are as black as hell. I'm a vampire Freddy Kruger and you're my next victim." Edward's eyes were as black as onyx. He was no longer the loving man I had come to love but the creature that tore apart James, who hunted the scum of humanity. This was what Edward had always imagined I saw him as. I saw it now, but knowing he was protecting me dissolved the fear that he sparked in me. This is my protector, my dark angel that has fallen.**_

"_**You might be indestructible, but your little plaything isn't." I felt the ground shake and vines snaked up around my legs and arms. I cringed as they had thorns on them that sliced and pierced my skin. Edward tried to get to me but more of these horrible things attacked him en masse. He could cut through them easily but the sheer numbers were overwhelming him.**_

"_**Look Bella, at Edward. He's trying to get to you and as soon as he does, you're mine." He pulled me upright, the haunted vegetation holding me up painfully. Freddy placed his left arm around my shoulders and I squirmed at the odd sensation of his decaying body against mine. The fire ring burnt steadily on, fueled by his desire alone. That horrid hand of his gently tapped my hip. I squirmed because I could feel the razor-sharp edges of those knives through my thin pajamas. Edward broke free and halted when he saw what I was feeling.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Freddy was caressing my body with those knives. He ran them up my side, slicing through my shirt and a little skin. I shivered in fear as my shirt fell away from my body…this couldn't be happening!**_

"_**Ah, I think I found your weakness Edward. Look, she is so excited she can't stand still." He laughed but my entire body was shaking in total terror. How was I going to survive this?**_

"_**What's your decision vampire? Tell me how to destroy you so that you can't watch the suffering of your little whore or stand there and wait for me to completely desecrate her body and mind before you avenge her death and suffering. Time to choose…" A finger played with the straps of my bra and I stood stock still as they were around my collar and neck. One slip of movement would end it for me before anything could save me.**_

"_**He doesn't have to choose Freddy, I already did." Jane appeared out of the fire and ran at him. The demon backed away from me enough that Edward shot by, ripping the vines form my body, and behind me. I dropped to the ground as my ankle and leg gave out; I wrapped my arms around myself in protection. Jane walked up to me and held me to her.**_

"_**Sh, Bella, you'll be fine. We're here for you." I noticed tears had come back to my eyes but I didn't bother with trying to stop them. I heard a horrible squelching sound and turned to see Freddy was impaled on Edward's hand. He walked over to us, black blood dripping from the wound in that monster's chest.**_

"_**Jane, will you do the honors and hold him?" Jane nodded and let me go as she grabbed Freddy and vanished with him. Edward held me and then he slowly disappeared and soon I felt my mind rest.**_

**I awoke to here muffled yells and then felt someone tending to my injured leg. I blinked and saw Edward's ceiling and then I looked and found him sitting next to me, holding my hand in his.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Bella, oh thank goodness!" He hugged me to him and I realized that I was awake now. The nightmare was over. I looked down and saw that I was in a new shirt and when I moved, I could feel bandages pull on my right side. My thigh was wrapped and I could feel the numb of medicine around stiches. My ankle was being finished by Carlisle and I noticed the movement in the corner.**

"**Oh my god, he's worse in real life." Freddy was bound and gagged in the corner of the room and was surrounded by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Alice and Rose held lighters that every time he moved or yelled, they lit them and he cringed and seemed to recede.**

"**We're free from him. He won't be coming back for a very long time." He growled and then the gag was removed by Alice, who had a very sadistic smile on her face.**

"**I will come back! As soon as you kill me, I'm released back into the cosmos, then my memory grows stronger with those who remember. They age and I get stronger until I can come back and terrorize the living once again. Now that you all remember me, I will never die for you never do! I'll plague humanity for the rest of eternity!" His smile was gruesome but Alice just laughed at him and Edward smiled smugly.**

"**Hey Freddy, guess Carlisle's age or Jasper's?" He looked at both blonde men and shrugged.**

"**Pretty boy both are in their twenties why?"**

"**I told you we're vampires. Carlisle has been 24 for over 300 years, Jasper's been 20 for nearly 200 years. We don't age, which means you'll never get stronger and we don't plan on killing you right away either. Bella is becoming a vampire after graduation so you'll lose her and then we won't kill you until all the humans who remember are dead. We can keep you as long as we want in whatever conditions we want." His red eyes grew again in ultimate fear.**

"**You'll stay in Antarctica for the next 150 years and we'll slowly erase your existence from history. Jane here is going to destroy every piece of evidence about you. Most of your survivors have killed themselves. You're ours for the taking." I snuggled closer to Edward as the moved a kicking and screaming Freddy past us to the door. He glared at me and then I saw the ropes rip at his right side. Jasper grabbed his arm but not before one of his knives shot off as thought it was a dart. Edward grabbed the knife a couple millimeters from my neck. He was breathing hard as they took off the gloves and Rose condensed it down to a harmless ball of leather and metal. Jane just shook her head and plopped down on the bed next to me.**

"**So, even though he's taken care of, I'm sorry for thrusting my problems onto you." I finally smiled for the first time that night.**

"**Don't worry, I've been known to attract danger from a few thousand miles away." Jane laughed and then left with everyone else. Edward lay under me and held me to him.**

"**I was so worried for you."**

"**I know, I was worried about myself for the first time in a long time. I didn't even feel that scared when James and Victoria attacked." I turned to face him fully and his lips met mine. I kissed him desperately, our tongues not battling but caressing. His hands rubbed gentle circles on my back as my hands gripped his hair and felt him anchor me back into my world.**

"**Bella, I love you so much, don't ever do this to me again."**

"**I won't. I love you too Edward and to think this will all be solved when I marry you in August." He smiled at that and the rest of the day, I slept in his arms with no more nightmares come to life.**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Life is meaningless if we only live in fear and hate. Freddy Kruger tried to make his life have purpose by murdering us in our dreams. He didn't understand that there were stronger monsters out there, and that those monsters had something more worthwhile to fight for: they had love, family, and friends. So that is why I remind you to face your fears because you never know when one day, they might try to take your life away…

_One, two Freddy's coming for you…_


	9. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11


End file.
